


Struggles

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Reader, Break Up, F/M, Gossip, Hogwarts, Insecurity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Remus Lupin, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Summary: Basically a Remus Lupin angst, reader included.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request i had from Tumblr and i wanted to post it here as well.

Snowflakes were falling from the sky in a slow pace to the fluffy, cloud like grounds of Hogwarts. But unfortunately, not many students were able to enjoy the snow or their weekend since they had tons of homework to do before the Christmas holidays.

Remus and Y/N had their breakfast with rest of the Marauders and some of her friends in the early morning. The others made plans to go to Hogsmade even so none of them were done with their homework. They insisted especially Sirius, Remus and Y/N to come with them but Y/N was terrified of failing any of her classes, because of that she wanted to stay and do her homework instead. Remus decided to be her company since she was getting even more stressed when she was all by herself.

After the breakfast they all walked out from the Great Hall together and Remus ordered some chocolates from Honeydukes before the Marauders and Lily left for Hogsmade. Remus and Y/N headed to their dorms to pick up some books, parchments, and quills then they would meet in the library to have a study session together. They were doing this a lot and it was one of the favourite activities of Y/N to do with her sweet boyfriend.

Y/N walked into the library while carrying way too many books and stuff even her sight was covered with them, she had to watch her steps from the sides. Remus noticed his struggling girlfriend Y/N and went to help her. He took half of the books she was carrying and escorted her to the table he has settled for them. When they put the stuff Y/N brought next to Remus’s ones, almost there was no free space on the table to study. Remus looked at Y/N while sighing in annoyance.

_“Do you have to bring all of your books here every time...?”_

_“You can’t know when we will need one of them, Rem. I don’t want to hazard a guess so i bring them all.”_

_“Apparently you are not aware, but we are in the library. Like you can find whichever book you want here.”_

Remus stated while moving couple of books aside to clear a study space for himself. Y/N was aware that she was over doing almost everything but the reason of her acts; she was afraid of doing something wrong and eventually fail because she didn’t put enough effort, or she was lacking material for it to be successful. And Remus knew about that very well, she wasn’t sure why he was acting like that today. Actually, when she thought about that, it has been quite some time that Remus wasn’t as understanding as he used to be. But Y/N shook her head to shoo away the negative thoughts which were running through her mind. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal at all, he was just stressed too just like herself.

They studied for almost 3 hours and they have completed 2 essays and they were halfway through their 3rd one when Remus dropped his quill on the table and stretched his arms. They were working non-stop and their bodies were literally screaming for some rest, but Y/N was still writing her essay, she didn’t even notice Remus was watching her tiredly.

“ _Y/N... Give a break. I will go check on boys if they came back and get the chocolates if they did so. Want to come?”_

Y/N lifted her head up from the parchment to look at him.

_“I am writing the important part of my essay, i don’t want to forget what’s on my mind right now so no, i won’t come. But i won’t say no to some chocolate.”_

She smiled cutely before turning back to her parchment.

_“Okay. I will be back soon.”_

Remus stood up from his chair and picked up his completed essays to take them to his room.

Remus passed through the Fat Lady just to came across with James and Sirius who were about to walk out of the common room of Gryffindor.

 _“Hey mate! Did you finish your study session with Y/N?”_ Sirius asked while he was chewing on a mint.

“ _Do i really need to answer that...? You all can guess the answer.”_ Remus sighed.

 _“Let’s come with us so you can take a break from her for a while.”_ James offered.

He wasn’t very fond of Y/N since she was a total opposite of himself and also James was thinking that she was forcing Remus into the things only she wants to do.

Sirius pulled out his wand and did accio the chocolate bag which Remus ordered him.

 _“And your chocolates, they will make you feel better!”_ Sirius winked at him with a grin on his face.

The 3 boys went to one of the towers which was quite abandoned so James and Sirius could smoke without getting caught by anyone. Sirius told him how he threw a snowball directly into James’s face while they were playing snowball war. Sirius was laughing his ass of when James was still lowkey pissed at him because Lily has seen what happened and she has laughed at his snowy face too. Remus was quite upset about the fun he has missed because of Y/N. They could complete their homework anyways even if they went out today, couple of hours wouldn’t be such a big deal but for Y/N it would be a lost day. Sirius and James noticed their best friend had something his mind and it was clearly bothering him because he was there with them physically but mentally he was away and it was noticeable.

 _“You and Y/ N had a fight or something, Moony?”_ Sirius asked curiously.

 _“No, not a fight but...”_ Remus sighed while biting into a bar of chocolate.

 _“But what?”_ James insisted.

_“I am tired like she is tiring me a lot mentally. You know her, she is like a ball of stress. She is always worried about something and she needs constant validation and assurance. Like i am not a psychologist.”_

The moment he finished his sentence, they heard a quiet sob, then Y/N walked up to stairs to where they were sitting. It has been quite a long time since Remus left and Y/N has decided to look for him. First, she has headed to Gryffindor common room and Lily has told her where they were at so she has came to the tower. While she was on the stairs, she has heard her name and decided to listen them since their voice tones weren’t lovely at all. Y/N immediately hated her decision when she heard the things Remus, her one and only boyfriend said about her. Her heart shattered into pieces and she wasn’t able to hold back her tears. The tears were running down on her cheeks like tiny rivers as she walked up to face the boys. Actually, she wasn’t the kind of person who could confront people because she was way too anxious for it but she knew she needed to do it this time. When the boys saw her, Sirius mumbled _“fuck_ ”. Remus tried to get up and reach to her, but Y/N took a step back.

_“Y/N... I am sorry, i didn’t mean it like that.”_

Y/N was biting her lower lip in distress.

_“You broke my heart into pieces Remus, and do you really think a sorry will fix it all?”_

_“Can we talk privately, please. Let me explain myself.”_

Y/N shook her head as no.

 _“Sorry i made you feel that way, i was just sharing my problems with you because you are the closest person to me and i thought you cared. I have trusted you Rem...”_ she wiped her tears away before looking into his hazel eyes one last time.

“ _We are done. You can go back to your stress-free life. Thank you for what you have done so far tho...”_

_“Y/N please! We can talk through this!”_

Remus held her hand, but she pulled away immediately and whispered _“no”_ then left. Remus watched her go until she was out of sight. He kicked the stone wall furiously while cursing himself.


End file.
